FAMAS
The FAMAS (French: Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Étienne or "Assault rifle of the Saint-Étienne's weapon factory") is a bullpup-styled assault rifle designed and manufactured in France by MAS located in Saint-Étienne, which is now a member of the French government-owned Nexter group. It is the service rifle of the French military and has been in service since 1978. The Version depicted In-game is the F1, as it features the older straight magazine.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:FAMAS_F1_vs_G2.jpg In game The FAMAS is shown. A new set of sights is also used, as the original sights are located in the carry handle (which has been covered by a picatinny rail). Similar to the M16A4, the FAMAS is a very effective assault rifle, especially at a range. One burst will kill with stopping power. The FAMAS has a slower reload, faster burst of fire and larger time between bursts versus the M16A4, while everything else is nearly identical. These differences make the FAMAS weaker than the M16A4 at close and medium range but more deadly from afar, as the faster burst improves the grouping of the shots increasing the likelihood that all bullets will hit before the enemy moves. The problem with this is that because of the delay of the bursts, stopping power is needed because if it doesn't kill from the start, then the target will run away. The FAMAS has virtually no recoil, so it can be fired as quickly as the gun will allow with almost no detriment to accuracy, either via ADS or from the hip. Aside from the iron sights, there is no significant difference between the M16A4 and the FAMAS. But the weapon may be considered inferior to the M16A4 because there's slightly more delay between bursts and it can't share ammo with the M16, or any other gun which uses the same cartridge. The fact that the gun is available from the start makes up for this. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Image:Famas_iron_sights.JPG|Iron Sights Image:FAMAS_MW2.jpg|First person view with Arctic Camo and Red Dot Sight Trivia * The FAMAS has a thirty-round magazine capacity, despite having the F1 25-round magazine model. * In some parts of the campaign, you can find a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that acts as the Arctic Camo. * Although the FAMAS uses the same ammunition as most of the other assault rifles in the game, 5.56x45mm NATO, it cannot share ammunition with them. This is because the magazines on the FAMAS have a different design, and therefore are not interchangeable. * The FAMAS is very similar to the Halo BR. This is because of the; three round burst fire, it's shape which is almost identical to the BR without camo, and with an ACOG it also gives it a scope which makes it look even more similar. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Modern Weapons Category:French Weapons Category:3 round burst